LOST
by xxDRAGONBREATHXX13
Summary: Kenta Lost his way to the right path, He ends up being dark, why did the dark power choose him, there must, something behind in past, something that even kenta doesn't know , what will kenta do to make things right, what does his mother have to do with the great evil. why has his twin brother suddenly showed, why was he seperated from them all, I have deleted Author Note,
1. flashback

Hey there guys well its well I know one thing, I have been lazy lately well in Ramdan there is a lot of laziness and I don't know if that I will or not add my oc. I'll that in future.

Disclaimer: I do not own MFB; I only own my plot and story.

* * *

Normal pro

**Kenta** and Madoka were walking down the street towards the B-pit. Both of them were really tried out after an intense battle Kenta had with Ginga. But still Ginga won even after training so much. But still he didn't mind as long as he has Ginga as friend/ brother he is fine. It's been two years to Gingas battle with nemesis and two years since Kenta was adopted by Ryo father of Ginga Hagane.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: Two years before adoption.**

**Kenta's pro:**

I was crying alone in my room. I don't have any family, I am so alone. My mom disowned me when I was ten. My dad Died when I was one. I thought Ryuga was my friend and mentor to me just like Ginga but in a way. Ryuga was different as he understood me though he didn't even know anything about me. Now even Ryuga is gone.

**Normal pro**

That's when Ginga heard him and was worried for his friend who went through so much but didn't tell him a thing. So he went and told his father about this. Even Ryo was broken when he heard a little twelve year old boy going through so much. So Ryo went to the councils for the adoption papers as soon as they were made Ryo and Ginga went to Kenta.

**With Kenta**

"Kenta" Ginga knocked "can me and my dad come in".

Kenta opened the door and said "Ginga and mister Hagane why are you knocking you can enter whenever you want come in ".

"How many times I said not to call mister Hagane or director call me the immortal phoenix". Said Ryo

"Yeah sure" Kenta said sadly.

"Well we want to know what happen to your mother Kenta" said Ginga

"My mother, well it's like, why do you want to know about her" said Kenta.

"He heard you cry that day, we just wanted to know" said Ryo

"Ooh, well my mother really didn't disown me but, I ran a way".

"Ran a way, why" Ginga and Ryo said in union

"Why would I want to live with a crazy insane woman in the first place" Kenta said

"Insane, your mother is insane" Ryo said

"Yeah, she is well she turned into one when I was three. Most children don't remember their childhood but I do my mother couldn't stand my father's death. She tried to commit suicide a thousand times; I won't be worried if she has killed herself by now". Said Kenta

"Your cold for your mother Kenta" said Ryo

"well, I am I hate her all I was supposed to do was take care of her and what did I get, beating, bad word for me and whenever baked my birthday cake only thing she made me wish and wish herself was my death so I got fed up and Ran A way that was the time I found you Ginga".

"I want to adopt you" said Ryo

"What did you said" said Kenta

"You heard right, we would be brothers" said Ginga

"Really" said Kenta happily

"You had a rough childhood now it's time make it better" said Ryo

"Thank you, I agree" said Kenta and hugged Ryo

"Then we would go tomorrow and complete all the formulates" said Ryo.

Then Ginga hugged him and took Kenta to his apartment.

* * *

**Chapter's ends **

**All of this chapter was the flashback but not the first normal pro that was the introduction plz R&R**

**Thank you.**


	2. Nightmare

**HI, this is chappie 2 enjoy**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB; I only own story and the plot.**

* * *

**Normal pro:**

Kenta was in his room today. After such a great battle he felt tried and sleepy. He really needed sleep. Just then when was drifting to sleep, thirteen year old yu came in.

"Hey, Kenchi lets go out for some ice-cream". Said Yu

"No, not now yu". Replied Kenta

"Stop being lazy, pretty please". Said Yu

"But, I am so tried". Said Kenta

"Pretty please". Said Yu

"Fine". Replied Kenta

Kenta got dressed up again in his usual clothes and went out with Yu. When he was walking down the streets he felt someone was watching him. He turned around no one was there. When both of them Kenta and Yu were coming back Kenta felt the same thing someone was watching him, he turned around and saw no one behind him. Yu notice his distraction which made him worried for his fourteen year friend Kenta. When Kenta returned to his apartment, it was usual mess.

"Yu, I guess Ginga was here" said Kenta

When Yu gave no Reply Kenta turned around and found no one, Yu was gone.

Kenta thought to himself "he must have left, not bordering to tell me ".

Kenta went towards his room, to bordering to clean the mess Ginga made.

In his room Kenta took off his shirt and pants lay down on the bed wearing boxers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Nightmare**

Kenta woke up and found himself in a deep and dark scary jungle. Kenta yelled "is there someone".

There was no reply, Kenta yelled again "Is there someone, please help me".

Kenta saw a light in front of him he ran to the light but it felt that light was running away from him, Kenta kept running but no avail. He stopped the light stopped. Then he saw a figure of a female. She ran away, Kenta ran after her and yelled "hey, please stop tell me where am I".

The figure said nothing. Kenta said the same thing again but suddenly the figure stopped in front of light and the figures face was no other than his own mother. Kenta gasped he tried to ran away from her. Seconds ago he was trying to stop her now he was running away from her.

"Kenta" said Maureen his mother

She said again, Kenta stopped and yelled "what do you want from me".

"I want you to come back to me". Said Maureen

"Really, you want me". Said Kenta "no, he said to himself".

"Please come back it's so lonely with you" Maureen said in a sadistic way

"No, I won't come, you're not my mother, and you're insane". Kenta said

"Really, I am if you don't come I will end you're so called father and brother" Maureen said in strange taunting way

"What are you saying"? Kenta said

"I'm talking about whom have adopted you". Said Maureen

"What, how do you know about them"? Kenta said

"I know everything what you do Kenta, I am your mother". Maureen said

"What will you do if I don't want to come back to you"? Kenta said

"I'll make you kill them, make you suffer for leaving me, make you dark so that you can kill them yourself just like I killed your father". Maureen said

"What, you kill him". Kenta said

"Yeah, you have darkness in you absorbed some for Nemesis, and this will help you destroy your friends, who took you away from me".

**Normal pro:**

Suddenly Kenta jerked his eyes open, Ryo was standing by his side. Kenta was sweating really badly. Ryo took out a piece cloth and clean his face, suddenly Kenta hugged him and started crying Ryo tried to sooth him down by saying "

It was just a dream Kenta clam down".

"I am so scared dad" Kenta said

"Do you want to talk about it"? Ryo said

Kenta said "yes", and told him everything what he saw in the dream.

* * *

The End of chapter 2 folks. please read and review.


	3. DARK AURA

**Welcome to chapter 3, and please read, review and follow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB; I only own plot and the story and the oc Maureen, I guess I did add an oc in it.**

**Normal prov**

Kenta was with Ginga and the co talking about the nightmare Kenta recently had, Madoka was really got afraid of Kenta's dream.

"How could this be possible Kenta, that your mother knows everything about us"? Madoka said

"I don't know how, but I do know that she looked sicker that before I left her". Kenta said

"I think all of this is just an illusion, nothing more let's forget about". Ginga said

"I don't think I will forget what she said to me, not the threat part". Kenta said

"You're thinking too much, it's not like that you really have a dark side". Said Yu

"What do I know about if I do or not, it is still possible"? Kenta said

"Yeah right, I don't think so that you're evil enough to kill someone". Kyoya said

"Yeah, you're probably right". Kenta said

Just after that Kenta left toward the apartment, but be stopped dead and turned around someone was behind the dark corner of the building he was standing at. He ran as fast as he could after the figure. He stopped after a while and found himself in an old abandon field. The figure was standing in the middle. Kenta yelled over it.

"Why are you making me chase you like tom and jerry chase each other"? Kenta said

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you didn't figure it out". Unknown figure said

"Yeah I did' I got your silly message with threat". Kenta said

"Huh, what message with threat"? Unknown figure said

"The threat of killing friends and family". Kenta said

"I haven't given you any threat Kenta, you're mistaken my visit to you" Unknown figure said

"Then who are you"? Kenta said

"Well, you can think me as a friend, if you want". Unknown figure said

"Friend that's not possible" Kenta said

"I am here to help you master you dark power, or else you could hurt someone". Unknown figure said

"Really, or this is some kind of trap for me". Kenta said

"No not a trap, battle me right now Kenta". Unknown figure said

"Fine, you want a battle I give you a battle" Kenta said

Kenta launches flash Sagittario and aims at the unknown figure; But Kenta doesn't realize what he is doing in angry and hatred, the unknown figure launches his Beyblade dark Sagittarius. Kenta is quite shocked at the bey, which so familiar to his own bey. But he didn't about that he was raging in angry which took all of it on the unknown figure, but the unknown figure clam and didn't made any bad moves, it just kept attacking Sagittario that when Kenta officially lost his temper and tried to attack the unknown figure that when another came shooting at Sagittario and Sagittario got knocked down, and the one who knocked Sagittario was none other than pegasus.

"What are you doing Kenta"? Ginga said

Kenta was surrounded by dark and black colored aura. As soon as Ginga came further near him. Kenta collapsed, and the unknown figure was gone by then.


	4. RUNNING AWAY

Hi there guys, it's me dragonbreath, well you guys have to review the story or else I won't review yours

Because reviews tell me how much the story has improved or it hasn't.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect plot and the story, thank-you for reviewing

* * *

**Kenta woke up, but it was dark. He had no idea where was, it wasn't a room, it was dream or a nightmare to him. It felt reality. He was fully awake. Something was not right. He tried to yell and yell for help. But it was like as if he has turned dumb. Kenta started to cry, he was scared. He didn't know where he is, nor could he speak. Kenta tried to run away from darkness, what he always does.**

**Now he is officially **_**lost **_**in darkness.**

* * *

Kenta woke up sweating badly. He saw Ginga sitting & sleeping by his side. Kenta was also panting like a dog from this weird and strange illusion. It wasn't a nightmare or a reality, so what is it? This could mean only one thing; he needs to find his mother. She is the only clue, who could help him tell what's going on with him. So he packed everything, his clothes, food, and water in his back pack. He packed everything in pin drop silence so he doesn't wake Ginga up who would interfere with his mission. He wrote a note to tell him not to worry about him.

_**Dear Ginga, **_

_**I know how much worried you are for me.**_

_**This is strange but I have to go on my know journey to find what is happening to me. I know you will do anything to help me but I have to do this alone,**_

_**I will miss you and dad, no matter what happen we are a family and nobody can change the truth**_

_**We are brothers Ginga. **_

_**Tell Dad I love him so much that I don't want to leave but it's good for every one of us, if my dark power goes out of control at least I won't be able to hurt you, Dad and our friends.**_

_**I am sorry I have to find my MOM**_

_**I love you both, your brother Ginga and your son DAD**_

_**Kenta.**_

* * *

After one hour of Kenta leaving the house Ginga woke up. He was shocked not to see Kenta sleeping on the bed. He looked everywhere in the apartment and called each and every friend to know if he was with them. After searching everywhere and called every friend, he called his dad told him Kenta is nowhere to be seen or be with.

Ryo came home running. He busted in to the apartment (not really)

"Ginga" Ryo said

"Dad still no news of Kenta" Ginga said while crying badly.  
Ryo hugged his son that's when he notices a note on the kitchen table.

"Ginga look over the kitchen table" Ryo said

"That I didn't notice" said Ginga

Ryo picked and read the note and as soon it ended he started crying.

"What's wrong dad, what did he write" said Ginga

Ryo handed Ginga the note when Ginga finished Reading.

"**Kenta, I will still look for you no matter what happens. I will find you**"

* * *

Will that's for chapter four.


	5. The old house

The old house

Chapter 5

* * *

Kenta was outside Tokyo by now. Somewhere between a small villages which took him to his home, where he and his, mother lived once. As he stepped his foot on village he had a flashback.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The street filled with people, shops everywhere, bunch of shopkeepers everywhere selling goods. Children in streets beyblading. Ladies barging for prices of fruit and vegetables. That where he saw little boy sitting on the footpath whimpering lightly so nobody could see him. He saw the **little** Kenta, hopeless crying.

* * *

**Normal prov**

As soon he saw the little boy in his memories, he was also crying now. He walked further and further and didn't stop until he reached an old wrecked house. It was more like a wooden hole. Nobody could live; if anybody did live it would be dead by now.

Kenta kicked open the door and door fell on the floor. From the outside the house was all in ruined. From inside it looked a little better. But it was no use of some parts of the wood was burned into ashes.

"This is the house where we used to live, it's a mess. I guess the insane women must have burned it down as soon as she found out that her servant _ran away"_. Kenta said to himself and Sagittario.

Kenta went near a room in the house with was burned in to ruins, he remembered something, it was his room. He saw a picture, he picked it up. It was a picture of his father and mother holding a baby boy, who no other than himself. He tears down the picture of his mother and kept the picture of his father and him.

He turned back and out of the room, to his mother's room where he saw nothing but Ruins of it. He thought to himself that his mother must have died in house, while burning it so he picked up his mothers burned clothes which were kept, still no sign of living thing or anything left of his mothers so picked the picture he had thrown and clothes. He went out the house. Launched Sagittario in the ground and made hole, he kept his mother's picture in it and her clothes. Then sealed the hole, kept a stones on borders of the grave and kept the big rocked which he craved it with Sagittario.

* * *

**Rest in peace **

**My beloved insane mother**

**Your son Kenta.**

And then Kenta turned away from it

Left for his new reason of journey

Find how my father died.

* * *

Well how was it, i made Kenta hate his mother so much, I think you should call an insane aurthoress so has writen something insane from the first and have the guts to do more in the future.

bye bye

my fellow reader

also review , follow and fav


	6. poison Japanese Ivy

**Hi there fellow reader, I rid of Writer block now and you have chapter six please Review, Read, Follow, Fav **

**please.**

**diacliamer: Ferocious13 doesn't own the Anime only the story and plot.**

Kenta was now even thinner and pale; he kept walking and walking and so on. He wasn't ready to take information he got. Even though he hated Maureen, but the other part of him the part which darkness can never take over. The part which is called heart, deep down in his heart he was feeling sad and depressed, he hated her, but that wasn't hate that was his love for her. His hate was his love. He loves his mom, now he regrets running away. He didn't think what kind of affect will bring to her; he didn't think how she will live without him to take care of her. He was selfish; he only cared about his life and luxury. He didn't even turned back and look for the last time and ran away.

Suddenly a deep voice in his mind brought him back to reality.

"Kenta to earth" the deep voice said in a childish tone

Kenta ignored it, but the deep voice roared at him, which brought shiver down his spine.

"_**HEY, STOP IGNORING ME AND STOP THINKING ABOUT HER YOU NEED TO REST AND NEED to EAT , YOU HAVEN'T EATEN IN A WEEK, YOU KNOW I AM COUTNING HOW MANY DAYS IT BEEN THAT YOU EVEN HAD LAUCH HE FOR ONCE".**_ The deep voice said in even more childish voice and also yelled at Kenta.

Kenta took out the launcher and launched Sagittario. It was glowing bright orange and yellow and royal blue even darker than royal blue. The dark colour was the sign of darkness. It's been only four months running away from Ginga and Co. But in mean time traveling to his home town, Kenta had started mastering dark power, it was hard for him. But Sagittario has been cooperative and helpful.

* * *

Whenever Kenta used to faint, couldn't take that much dark power, Sagittario helps him out then. Sagittario never showed it what he actually was ever before, not even his past masters. But he turned himself into a guiding spirit, and a friend who accompany Kenta at times of need.

Sagittario is not fully a centaur, he only is a centaur when he is launched into a bey battle not when he free to do whatever he wants, he looks like a human, wears a yellow sleeve less shirt with orange lining (mostly like Ryugas). Wears a cape like Daiman hart wears only the difference is that it is royal blue in colour. Yellow pant like Ryugas, and wears boots.

"Hey, let's have some fun in down in the river nearby". Sagittario said

"River, there's a river how come I didn't notice" Kenta said

"Well because you are a very busy youngster who thinks a lot" Sagittario said

"I'm not" said Kenta

"Yes, I know you wouldn't listen to me, you big whining" said Sagittario and ran down the hill. Kenta process what happen then after him. But he when reached down there no sign of Sagittario. Kenta screamed his name, but no answer. Kenta search every bit of the forest area, but his efforts of finding Sagittario went in vain.

* * *

But somewhere farther corner of the forest in bushes. Sagittario was lying unconscious. Slowly after an hour, Kenta walked pass the bushes in which sleeping Sagittario was, but didn't notice his cape lying out of the bushes, and walked farther. But then he suddenly realized someone was sleeping in the bush. He went back and notices Sagittario. He looked at the half eaten berry. He picked it up with a clothed in his pocket and looked at it, then he realized its no other than and poisonous Japanese ivy. Then Kenta actually didn't want to do it, but he really needed his bey alive not dead so. Sagittario slowly came back to consciousness,

"How do you feel?" Kenta asked with a concern look.

"I feel fine and can you please scratch my back please?" Kenta answered back

While Kenta was scratching his back, Sagittario started scratching hands and way down to legs, slowly to every place in his body.

"Mind if I tell you something" said Kenta

"What"? Sagittario said

"You ate poison Japanese ivy, which is cause you rashes so, I am going find the cure for it you stay here" Kenta said

"How to do you know about the cure" Sagittario said

"one time Benkie and rest of gang went to the Koma village to meet, Hyoma, where suddenly Benkie was hungry and he ate poison Japanese Ivy and so he had the rash too, Hyoma told us the cure for this, and lucky I remember the cure and know I am going find it now the thing we need" Kenta answered back.

Kenta looked in his backpack there was his clothes, first aid box and soap, He took out the Calamine lotion and gave it to Sagittario.

"Hey, what is supposing with this now"? Asked Sagittario

"You need to rub it where it is itchy, Calamine dries up blisters, it is soothing and cooling, and it relieves the itch." Said Kenta

"O_O "Sagittario said

Sagittario applied the lotion and took a heavy sigh,

"I am sorry for the problem I gave, I was hungry and you take so much time came down a hill so I thought I'll find my own food, like I always did, but get into trouble too, just like to day. Said Sagittario

"so getting into trouble is a old thing, but I Don't Mind you did came out in this world after so many years, I have question why were you had getting food in your world"? Asked Kenta

"Well, because my friends used to eat everything before I get to eat, especially Pegasus and Leon they eat everything in which we have in fridge when they fight, they eat when they are depress or frustrated, but I Don't blame them. They don't give much pocket money so I can buy my own because I still their little brother, not old enough" said Sagittario

"Let's forget it, and eat something, how about I catch Fish and you lit up the fire while come I am gone to the River. Said Kenta

"That a good idea, but let do this because last time you did, get a fish but caught a cold, remember with Ryuga, you tried to empress him so he can join you and think you worthy". Said Sagittario

"Yeah, I remember but, I am not that weak anymore, Ginga and dad taught how to catch a fish, when we went for a camping away from metal bey city for all this nonsense, of darkness". Said Kenta and went off to river.

* * *

How is the chapter I did some search over the Ivy too and cure is real,

And **HAPPY EID MUBARAK**

Muslim viewers and R&R

Good bye.


	7. Twin brothers

**Hi! there Guys, I am back with a Epic Chapter of lost and has a important new down below too :)**

* * *

Everyone was in the B-pit sadden at their friend's action. Suddenly Ginga busted with angry

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going to find Kenta myself if the police can't do anything".

"But what can you do, where will you go to find him"? Madoka questioned

"I don't know, but I will find him" said Ginga

"Ginga, don't worry Kenchi has grown up, he can take care of himself" said Yu

"No, but I will still go and look for him, when I had tantrum about my father's death, I left. But Kenta and Madoka convinced Kyoya and Benkie to come with them to find me. So I will do the same not as bother but as his best friend". Said Ginga

"Yeah, he put his life in liner even though he knew how much Ryuga was dangerous, but still he didn't give up. He followed him to the end, and he accomplished. Said Benkei

"That kid had guts to follow Ryuga or else he would have been dead in wild by himself" said Kyoya in annoyance, he even though he was worried for his friend too.

"Hey, yoyo stop doing the tough act I now you are worried too" said Yu

"Hey kid my name isn't yoyo, its Kyoya you still don't get even after turning thirteen". Kyoya said

As soon Ginga was going cut their fight Madoka's laptop started beeping, Madoka went near it and answered the call, and it was from the director from the headquarters. Hikaru answered it.

"Hey, Hikaru why did you called us"? Madoka Asked.

"We have something important to tell you, come quickly to the HQ with the others Madoka" said Ryo

"What is"? Said Yu

"I'll tell you in HQ children" said Ryo

Okay as soon the called end Ginga and other ran out of the b-pit, while they were walking towards the HQ. Ginga thought why his father called him did.

**GINGA'S THOUGHT **

It must be something about Kenta, he must have found, or it could be a bad news about Kenta. I hope something bad didn't happen to him. Why I'm I thinking this in the first place.

Ginga didn't realized that they had reached the HQ, Madoka called his name but it was too late he bummed into the wall inches away from the door.

**OUT OF THOUGHT**

Madoka and the co ran toward him and Hikaru came out from the office, wanting to what happen why everyone is running, but when she saw Ginga lying on the floor she understood. Ginga sat back up.

"I am fine you guys". Ginga said

"How could you be so careless, I know you are worried about Kenta that doesn't mean you hurt yourself" said Madoka

"Well, I had no intention of hurting myself I was just thinking" said Ginga

"Enough, with this silly argument, we need to good" said Hikaru

**In the director's office**

"Children you're here" said Ryo

"Hi, dad what is it you called us in hurry" said Ginga

"Well, I have good news and a bad news" said Ryo

"What's the bad news" said Yu in concern

"Well, both are about Kenta" said Ryo

"What is it dad, tell me" said Ginga

"Well, Ginga don't be excited, come out" said Ryo

A hooded figure came out of the store room, it was kid in a black colored hood, he took of the hood and was where a yellow shirt like Kenta's but it had full selves, and was wearing mustard ankle jeans and had his bey launcher attacked with belt with a bey holder.

"Kenta", Ginga yelled and gave him a big hug.

"My name is not Kenta "said the Kent

"What do you mean your name is not Kenta, your Kenta and I know that" said Ginga

"Meet Kent Yumiya Ginga, Kenta's twin" said Ryo

"Kenta's what" said everyone in union

"Yeah I am Kenta's brother, we are twins, but Kenta doesn't know about that, and Mr. Ginga you saved me that day when Kenta was gone made thought me as mom" said Kenta

"Your Kenta's brother wow and what's the Bad news "said Yu

"Wait; let me tell the good news first, your friend Kenta is fine and on its own journey and bad news is his dark power is turning stronger".

"So he really does has dark power" said Kyoya

"Yeah, kinda run in the family or blood, whatever "said Kent?

* * *

**well you guys I have Changed ,my pen name from xxdragonbreathxx to Ferocious13, and from monday 11 august my school is starting, this year is the end of middle school too. i well be on hiatus till i settle down a bit, but don't worry i be back before the month finish. plz don't stop liking my story or following, plz just wait and also review the the story too, i would appericate it. thank you**

**XXDRAGONBREATHXX**


	8. TRIP TO MOUNT EVEREST

well, hello there guys, I am terrible author, I am you guys wait for me so much, but I have good news I not going to rewrite it but will change half of the plot, how's that and one more thing I want you guys to review my poll on my profile it will help me a lot, thank you for being a kind audience.

**I would like to thank these respective authors who supported be through the story, the list is down below:**

**Shifatazizul**

**Kuro Kaage RYUU**

**Gitanjalee123 **

**That Christian girl**

**Gymdance123**

Well, let's begin with the story:

* * *

**Kenta's Dream**

I was falling and falling, it was like a never ending fall. Everything was dark and now darkness scares me. Every time I look at myself, I see the other me, the me who wants everything under his control, I no longer be able control myself, I far away from reality, nothing can be undone now,

* * *

**END OF THE DREAM**

Kenta, Kenta wake up, wakeup and I slowly drifted my eyes open, I feel my face wet, then I understood that I was crying,

"Hey, are you okay" said Sagittario

"Yeah, I am fine. Sorry for worrying you, I had another nightmare" replied Kenta

"Oh, I see, well that means your powers are going out of control aren't they" said Sagi (short form of Sagittario)

"Yeah, I need to fight it really fast before he revives again ". Said Kenta

"For that I need you to take to do the Himalayas as soon as possible because Mount Everest, is the only key to the chamber of light (will be introduces later in next chapter). Said sagi

"When will we reach there" said Kenta

"Let me estimate, we still are in Tokyo" said sagi

"Fine, take your time" said Kenta

"Tokyo to Nepal is 3206.4 Miles , from Nepal to mount Everest , it will take a lot time we don't have much it is easier to reach there by first land at the end of the china border than to enter Nepal where mount Everest is." Said Sagi.

"Okay but how will we reach there; we don't have any money to go on aero plane". Said Kenta

"Who, said a plane when you have centaur with you, I will transform in to my bit beast and take you there personally". Said sagi

"Well, what you should have said that before we started the journey you idiot, I didn't need to spend my money for on travel till here," said Kenta

"I just wanted to see I how you can last with your money" said sagi

"Oh, wow now I am out of money and we have nothing to eat". Said Kenta

"Hey, we can survive without money, there wild fruits in the forest, and we can drink lake water like you did with Ryuga". Said sagi

"That was different, this is a different time period, you idiot, I don't remember what I did at that time". Said Kenta

"You don't need to remember that you idiot you have me I can take care of anything" said sagi

* * *

Thats it for chappi 9

bye see you next week, yeah will update week to week for any other week

xxdragonbreathxx or ferocious13


	9. THE CHAMBER OF LIGHT

This chapter to my great friends and my cousin (who passed away), I well Radiah Monzur was great writer and a great friend, jesusseeker1 was honest, and a great friend, I can't believe I got such good friends. And my cousin even though we weren't so close even we were close cousin, but still the blood relation always kicks in; even you don't know about that person

* * *

"We are seriously standing on Mount Everest, almost near the top of the mountain" Kenta.

"Yeah, we are the view from here is amazing". Said saggi

"Now, what are we suppose to do" Kenta

* * *

"So do you know where Kenta would be now" said Ginga

All of them sitting in the helicopter, going to the Mount Everest, as Kent told them, where Kenta would likely be.

"Yes". Said Kent

"What is this chamber of light, what does it has to do with the mountain"? Said Kyoya.

"Chamber of light, is a place exist inside mount Everest, this place is actually a magical place, people from the past found a logical explanation for this place as the place where the Beys used to call home, or a other dimension. This place is powerful, it can heal you, help you get rid of anything caused by beyblades power, like dark power; but people cannot use it until their own suggest it, but few years ago the chamber of light sensed darkness so, beys decided they choose a guardian Beyblade to keep darkness away from the gate way of Atlantis their home.

"Wow what history" Ginga said

"What does it has to do with Atlantis" Kyoya said in annoyances'

"It has nothing do to because it's not the Atlantis, what you're thinking it's another dimension, the beyblades home. Said Kent

* * *

**Kenta prov**

Sagittario, was standing on the mark, the design was a strange, it was a circle in there were various other face blots, and in the middle there was a feather, a strange feather, Sagittario started glowing, in yellow his original colour, before the dark power seized both Kenta and Sagittario, soon Sagittario was on fire, burning, but the flame were harmless, I was shocked and surprised, that Sagittario was looking different than it always did, maybe that was the affects of the dark power,

Suddenly the wall started depart it was weird, then I understood this is the way to chamber of light, Sagittario stopped glowing and stared at me, then he went in, I followed him, it was dark at first but then those weird torch (I don't know the name of torches in cave) started glowing, as we walked near and near, I felt a strange energy flow through my body. It felt so comforting, then another wall came, but what I saw was not expected, there was one of the most advance technology inside a cave, Sagittario put pin code of the lock, and the door opened, and there I saw the most magnificent door were there was light coming out of I thought it was the gate way, when the gate opened I was shocked.

**Hey, this is the end of chapter 10 I know too short sorry this week was one of the hardest week, when assessments on head too, they just ended.**


	10. water fall, and the cavern

Previously on "**LOST":**

_Suddenly the wall started depart it was weird, then I understood this is the way to chamber of light, Sagittario stopped glowing and stared at me, then he went in, I followed him, it was dark at first but then those weird torch (I don't know the name of torches in cave) started glowing, as we walked near and near, I felt a strange energy flow through my body. It felt so comforting, then another wall came, but what I saw was not expected, there was one of the most advance technology inside a cave, Sagittario put pin code of the lock, and the door opened, and there I saw the most magnificent door were there was light coming out of I thought it was the gate way, when the gate opened I was shocked._

* * *

_**Kenta's prov**_

**Present: Kenta's prov**

What I saw was not expectable, it was magnificent, it was as I was in wonderland, and it was a waterfall inside a cavern, the water was falling a from a mouth on the sealing of the cave, it was gigantic hole, but it was dark, form that hole sparkly water was falling on a plate like disc, but not the floor, the most interesting part the plate was full of sparkly water but water was not spilling on the ground.

* * *

**Normal prov:**

You're thinking about the water fall aren't you"? Said sagi

"Yeah, it's amazing how can it not fall on the ground"? Said Kenta

"It's a magical water fall, its water is precious to all of the beyblades, its heal us, give the power to revive but, not to be use for your purposes, its forbidden". Answered sagi

"Well, can't beyblades go against the rules" said Kenta

"Yes, they can this is the only reason we have a guardian for the waterfall and the gateway, one time Nemesis tried to use it for becoming powerful, but instead his plans were of no use as the water enchanted to use for good if used for bad the person might have suffer or be exiled from the world of beyblades and suffer meant as in been executed or sealed for years and years because demonic power inside grows and becomes the most powerful destructive bey". Said sagi

"So what do I have to do with all of this"? Said Kenta

"Well, you will drink the water and get rid of the dark power inside you". Said sagi

"Aren't I using it for my purposes"?

"Yes and no, beys are not allowed for purposes, but there are rules for human too, your using it because I requested my Queen to allow me to save my blader from thread of darkness taking you away from me". Answered sagi

"you have a Queen, of course we do but she mostly democracy type of Queen, if not Nice and not relevant for being queen for Atlantis we can vote for change, but that didn't happen in ages because she is really awesome and I doubt anyone expect for people followers of evil, hate her. She even proofs herself to you and your friends too". Said sagi

"I wonder if she is a bey of someone". Said Kenta

"You'll find out soon" replied sagi

"Well, okay now what". Said Kenta

"Would you mind if you drink the water fall water from the plate". Asked sagi

Kenta walked towards the water fall drank some of its water and, then the water was flowing through his body and Kenta suddenly went unconscious but grab him lay him down in the ground.

* * *

**With Ginga, Kent, and the co**

"Wow, what a name chosen by the beys". Said Madoka

"Indeed, it is" said Kent

"Why so many formalities, your Kenta's brother so you're are friend too".

"But, that's what I been taught to do" said Kent

"But don't use with us okay" said Madoka

"Hmm, okay if insist so" said Kenta

We are almost there said the polite and Ginga rushed toward the window and saw a snowy mountain and in 10mins the helicopter had landed on a cave near the secret door.

* * *

**Let's just see what happen next with Kenta, and what will happen when the two brothers meet. And what will happen if the guardian, found intruders and please please vote my poll it will help me write the next upcoming story please pretty please with cherry on top of ice cream sundae.**


	11. The gathering, The guardain, The ecsape

Previously on 'lost': **With Ginga, Kent, and the co**

"_Wow, what a name chosen by the beys". Said Madoka _

"_Indeed, it is" said Kent_

"_Why so many formalities, your Kenta's brother so you're are friend too"._

_"But, that's what I been taught to do" said Kent_

"_But don't use with us okay" said Madoka _

"_Hmm, okay if insist so" said Kenta_

_We are almost there said the polite and Ginga rushed toward the window and saw a snowy mountain and in 10mins the helicopter had landed on a cave near the secret door. _

**PRESENT: **

Kent was standing near the cave entrance the symbol appeared just like with Sagittario. Ginga, Madoka, yu, Kyoya, and Benki looked in amazement, the entrance slide opened and Kent eyed them to follow. The checkpoints lit up again. Everyone followed Kent. They still in shock, but Kyoya broke the silence and said "I hope, you're not making a fool out of us and leading us to a trap".

"Do you really think I would lead you to a trap".

"Yeah I do cus came out of nowhere to us and said your Kenta's twin brother" .said Kyoya.

"Would you to just stop arguing and look over there, there's a –a-a-a- d-o-o-r. Said Madoka.

"What's so shocking about that door Madoka that nothing". Said Kent.

**With Kenta & Sagittario**

Sagittario picked Kenta up and made his body sit in a sitting position with the support of the wall. While Sagittario was, helping Kenta, a arrow launched after him, but lucky Sagittario dodged it.

"AHHHH, I am sorry so sorry, didn't mean too, launch it at you, well, I did but" the strange was cut off by Sagittario.

"It's no, problem you're the guardian it's your job". (Talked in very sweet child like voice) said Sagittario.

**Kent & co**

"It's nothing, it's the most advance technology, in a cave" said Yu

"Well yes, but what are beyblades, one of the most advance technology, which is alive. Isn't, it the same here as well?" said Kent

Kent then put the pin code and the door opened and saw a female, and two males.

**With everyone altogether/ the female guardian**

Kenta opened his eyes and saw a female in front of him as well as Sagittario, Ginga, Kent, Kyoya, yu, Madoka, Benkei. He was surprised just then, the female yelled "**INTRUDERS**" and started shooting arrows at them, Ginga and co duck, almost neared to die, Kent, stood there frozen in fear. Kenta yelled "hey, wait those are my friends, except the new guy who frozen in fear".

"What, on the whole world was that" Kyoya yelled

"Hey, I think the Queen said you to bring only your blader not the whole gang with you Sagittario" said the female.

"I understand what you mean but, I didn't brought them here, I brought my blader only Sagittarius" said Sagittario.

"Ooh, I am sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean it" said Sagittarius (nervously).

"You didn't mean it, Huh you just killed us all with our sharp thingy" said Kyoya or yelled. (I didn't caption it).

"It's called a arrow not a sharp thingy" said Sagittarius.

"Whatever" said Kyoya?

Ginga, stood up went hugged Kenta tightly, and yu, Madoka, Benkei joined him too.

"guys, I- c-a-n'-t – b-r-e-a-t-h". Said Kenta,

Everyone released Kenta, and asking various questions,(I am not going to tell what were those)

Sagittario & Sagittarius stood there watched what was happening and remembered the times, when both of them were young and used to runaway to the lake both lovebirds discovered and still remained undiscovered to the beyblades of Atlantis. Just then Kent, tried to escape but Sagittarius caught him.

"where, on the whole are you going kid" said Sagittarius.

**Well, how did you guys like the chapter, please review to my story "lost". Thank you and bye bye, see you next week. **

**XXDRAGONBREATHXX**


End file.
